Escape from the Pie Folk/Галерея
Скриншоты S4E2 Exterior view of Pie Island.png S4E2 Star Butterfly at the boat dock.png S4E2 Star Butterfly in Pie Folk garb.png S4E2 Star with Pie Folk passing by.png S4E2 Star reaching into her handbag.png S4E2 Star pulls out Moon's pie.png S4E2 Moon's pie in Star's hands.png S4E2 Star Butterfly 'where are you?'.png S4E2 River telling Star to wait.png S4E2 River 'I want to find your mom'.png S4E2 River 'you'll lose everything'.png S4E2 Axe man 'aren't from around here'.png S4E2 River 'this is our home'.png S4E2 King Butterfly dressed as Pie Folk.png S4E2 Axe man 'keep an eye on your boat'.png S4E2 Axe man swinging his axe-flail.png S4E2 King Butterfly 'good idea!'.png S4E2 River picking up an anchor.png S4E2 River tosses anchor at the boat.png S4E2 Star and River's boat takes on water.png S4E2 Star and River's boat starts to sink.png S4E2 Axe man 'a'ight, I'm out'.png S4E2 River 'that's right, run away!'.png S4E2 River 'I won't be swindled by you'.png S4E2 Star 'what are you doing?'.png S4E2 River 'he's a racketeer'.png S4E2 River 'stay ahead of these schemes'.png S4E2 River 'going to find your mother'.png S4E2 King Butterfly looking for Marco.png S4E2 Marco appears dressed as a pie.png S4E2 King Butterfly 'I sank it'.png S4E2 River 'where's the bloodhound?'.png S4E2 Marco 'only a fool would use'.png S4E2 Marco holding a white monkey.png S4E2 Star 'you got a monkey'.png S4E2 River 'he got swindled'.png S4E2 Marco Diaz 'no, it'll work'.png S4E2 Marco 'look at his beauty mark'.png S4E2 Marco and monkey 'soul bonded'.png S4E2 Star holds pie up to the monkey.png S4E2 White monkey sniffing the pie.png S4E2 Marco tossing the white monkey.png S4E2 White monkey lands on the dock.png S4E2 White monkey slowly blinking.png S4E2 White monkey has Marco's wallet.png S4E2 Marco 'is that my wallet?!'.png S4E2 Monkey with hand over its face.png S4E2 White monkey looking devilish.png S4E2 Marco pointing at his mole.png S4E2 White monkey removing its mole.png S4E2 Monkey flicks away its fake mole.png S4E2 Monkey shoots finger guns at Marco.png S4E2 Monkey runs off with Marco's wallet.png S4E2 Marco sad that the monkey ran away.png S4E2 King Butterfly 'you see, Star?'.png S4E2 River looking over at Star.png S4E2 Marco and River notice Star is gone.png S4E2 Star entering the Pie Folk village.png S4E2 Star notices a little boy by himself.png S4E2 Star Butterfly smiles at the little boy.png S4E2 Star asking for the little boy's help.png S4E2 Sandy 'sure, I know where'.png S4E2 Sandy 'help me steal this wagon'.png S4E2 Star shocked at Sandy's request.png S4E2 Star refuses to help Sandy steal.png S4E2 Star Butterfly hears her father say yes.png S4E2 Star 'Dad, what are you doing?'.png S4E2 River 'give us a second, my boy'.png S4E2 King Butterfly pulling Star aside.png S4E2 River 'a classic Pie Folk scam'.png S4E2 River 'the wagon belongs to him'.png S4E2 River 'the shill can come out of hiding'.png S4E2 River 'draw the shill out of hiding!'.png S4E2 River gnawing on a padlock.png S4E2 Injured man running up to River.png S4E2 King Butterfly 'there he is!'.png S4E2 River belly-flops the short man.png S4E2 River pins short man to the ground.png S4E2 Star and Marco shocked by River's actions.png S4E2 King Butterfly 'he's the shill!'.png S4E2 Short man 'I'm not the shill!'.png S4E2 Short man points out the real shill.png S4E2 Scheming one-legged Pie Folk shill.png S4E2 Star, Marco, and River slack-jawed.png S4E2 Shill 'get back in your little hole'.png S4E2 Sandy slithers into shill's hollow leg.png S4E2 Shill and Sandy walking away.png S4E2 River 'I got the wrong shill!'.png S4E2 Short man 'just trying to stop him'.png S4E2 Star and Marco help the short man up.png S4E2 Short man 'typical lazy thinking'.png S4E2 Short man 'you think all Pie Folk'.png S4E2 Short man 'some of us are good'.png S4E2 Short man 'I have a pretty thick crust'.png S4E2 Short man starts to cry.png S4E2 Short man crying on Boysenberry.png S4E2 Star apologizing to the short man.png S4E2 Star shows her pie to the short man.png S4E2 Short man 'actually, I do'.png S4E2 Star 'can you take us there?'.png S4E2 Short man refuses to help Star.png S4E2 Short man leaving on his cart.png S4E2 Short man leaving Star and Marco.png S4E2 River stops the short man's cart.png S4E2 River 'this does not come easy for me'.png S4E2 Star, Marco, and short man listen to River.png S4E2 River pleading to the short man.png S4E2 King Butterfly starts to cry.png S4E2 Star Butterfly worried about her dad.png S4E2 Star Butterfly consoling her father.png S4E2 Short man starts to feel sympathetic.png S4E2 Short man offering to help Star.png S4E2 Star, Marco, and River ride in the cart.png S4E2 King Butterfly crying in the cart.png S4E2 Marco giving River a handkerchief.png S4E2 King Butterfly a mess of tears.png S4E2 King Butterfly grabs Marco's wrist.png S4E2 Marco shocked River grabbed his wrist.png S4E2 River 'these tears are fake tears'.png S4E2 Marco crying tears of finger pain.png S4E2 River 'I want to show you something'.png S4E2 River pulling up his pant leg.png S4E2 Crabs pinching River's leg.png S4E2 King Butterfly 'that is bracing'.png S4E2 River 'get the tears flowing'.png S4E2 River 'the little fool's sympathy'.png S4E2 River 'got him right where I want'.png S4E2 River flinching in pain again.png S4E2 Short man tells Star to pull lever.png S4E2 Short man 'what with the arm and all'.png S4E2 Star pulls the short man's cart lever.png S4E2 Star feels the cart start to shake.png S4E2 Half of pillory raising upward.png S4E2 King Butterfly trapped in a pillory.png S4E2 Star, Marco, and River in the stocks.png S4E2 River 'what's going on here'.png S4E2 Short man 'did you really think'.png S4E2 Marco 'starting to grow on me'.png S4E2 Short man 'because I find them to be'.png S4E2 Short man unzipping his disguise.png S4E2 Pie King crouched inside his disguise.png S4E2 The Pie King is revealed.png S4E2 Star and Marco very grossed out.png S4E2 River 'I was wrong again'.png S4E2 Pie King gets rid of his disguise.png S4E2 Pie King addressing the commoners.png S4E2 Pie Folk listening to the Pie King.png S4E2 Pie King pulls glove off his hook.png S4E2 Pie King removes his hook hand.png S4E2 Pie King 'they'll make delicious pies'.png S4E2 Pie King grinning maliciously.png S4E2 Star and Marco looking frightened.png S4E2 Pie King attaches gavel to his wrist.png S4E2 Pie King 'who will start the bidding?'.png S4E2 Lanky bearded man bids 5 dollars.png S4E2 Short chubby man bids 10 dollars.png S4E2 Man with fork and knife bids 20 dollars.png S4E2 Marco 'they're gonna eat us!'.png S4E2 Star 'help them make pies'.png S4E2 River 'I don't know anything anymore!'.png S4E2 Pie Folk shouting bids over each other.png S4E2 Pie Folk gathered at the auction.png S4E2 White monkey appears in the crowd.png S4E2 Marco notices the monkey appear.png S4E2 White monkey holding the key.png S4E2 Marco beckons monkey to come closer.png S4E2 Marco 'knew we had a connection'.png S4E2 White monkey steals Marco's shoes.png S4E2 White monkey claps shoes together.png S4E2 White monkey throws away the key.png S4E2 Marco Diaz 'the key!'.png S4E2 Pie King 'sold to Fat Brett Scamson'.png S4E2 Pie King hears another bidder.png S4E2 Cloaked figure in the crowd.png S4E2 Villagers shocked by cloaked figure's bid 1.png S4E2 Villagers shocked by cloaked figure's bid 2.png S4E2 Star, Marco, River, and Pie King shocked.png S4E2 Cloaked figure makes a bid in pennies.png S4E2 Pie King 'sold!'.png S4E2 Cloaked figure writes Pie King a check.png S4E2 Cloaked figure writing a check.png S4E2 Cloaked figure gives check to Pie King.png S4E2 Pie King sniffing the check.png S4E2 Pie King excited 'deal!'.png S4E2 Pie King bangs the gavel.png S4E2 Star, Marco, and River thrown into a house.png S4E2 Star, Marco, and River face cloaked figure.png S4E2 Cloaked figure looking menacing.png S4E2 Cloaked figure reaches into their cloak.png S4E2 Star 'I hope you get a refund'.png S4E2 Star 'you just made a bad purchase'.png S4E2 Star Butterfly's hands start glowing.png S4E2 Star hit in face with rubber chicken.png S4E2 Star looking down at rubber chicken.png S4E2 Rubber chicken on the floor.png S4E2 Cloaked figure with four eyes.png S4E2 Foolduke and her monkey appear.png S4E2 Foolduke 'I have no money'.png S4E2 Star Butterfly happy to see Foolduke.png S4E2 Marco annoyed to see the monkey.png S4E2 White monkey shrieks at Marco.png S4E2 Foolduke holding Marco's shoes.png S4E2 Star Butterfly hugging Foolduke.png S4E2 Foolduke tells monkey to give Marco's wallet back.png S4E2 Marco takes his wallet and shoes back.png S4E2 Star 'what are you doing here?'.png S4E2 Foolduke about to answer Star's question.png S4E2 Foolduke 'I'm from here'.png S4E2 Star Butterfly 'you Pie Folk?'.png S4E2 Foolduke 'came to visit the old family'.png S4E2 Foolduke 'we got company!'.png S4E2 Foolduke's father 'they got anything good?'.png S4E2 Foolduke 'quit scamming my husband!'.png S4E2 Ruberiot playing games with Foolduke's parents.png S4E2 Ruberiot rolling the dice.png S4E2 Ruberiot crying out in despair.png S4E2 Ruberiot giving away his hat.png S4E2 Ruberiot's stuff in a pile.png S4E2 Foolduke 'what are you doing here?'.png S4E2 Star reaches into her purse again.png S4E2 Star showing the pie to Foolduke.png S4E2 Foolduke 'that's a pie'.png S4E2 Star 'gonna lead us to my mom'.png S4E2 Foolduke walking past Star.png S4E2 Star 'find where she's making them'.png S4E2 Foolduke reveals a tray of pies.png S4E2 Ordinary pies in front of Star.png S4E2 Star 'Queen-napped my mom?'.png S4E2 Foolduke 'for hundreds of years'.png S4E2 Star 'even with the little butterfly?'.png S4E2 Foolduke 'actually, it's a moth'.png S4E2 Star sad her mom still hasn't been found.png S4E2 Foolduke 'maybe that's a good thing'.png S4E2 Foolduke 'this place is terrible!'.png S4E2 Foolduke 'Ruberiot lost everything'.png S4E2 Ruberiot 'my wife is gonna kill me'.png S4E2 Foolduke's parents win the hot air balloon.png S4E2 River joins the game players.png S4E2 River 'how do you play this game?'.png S4E2 Foolduke's father 'give me that ring'.png S4E2 Star Butterfly 'oh, no'.png S4E2 River removing his wedding ring.png S4E2 Star tells River it's time to leave.png S4E2 River walks toward the entrance.png S4E2 Star leaving with a heavy sigh.png S4E2 Star, Marco, and River leave Foolduke's house.png S4E2 Cloudy flying away from From Island.png S4E2 Marco 'what do we do now?'.png S4E2 River 'until the pain in my heart is gone'.png S4E2 River covering himself with Cloudy.png S4E2 Star Butterfly starts to cry.png S4E2 Star crying in front of Marco.png S4E2 Star and Marco in a smoke cloud.png S4E2 Marco Diaz 'are those allergies?'.png S4E2 Star smells something in the air.png S4E2 Star Butterfly following the smell.png S4E2 Star follows the smell to its source.png S4E2 River smells something in the air.png S4E2 Marco Diaz 'what's going on?'.png S4E2 Star Butterfly 'you smell that?'.png S4E2 River 'blend of cinnamon and cardamom'.png S4E2 Star 'Foolduke's pies didn't smell like that'.png S4E2 Star Butterfly 'Mom's here!'.png S4E2 Star pointing at the volcano.png S4E2 Star and company fly down to volcano.png S4E2 Picture of baby Festivia.png S4E2 Picture of baby Festivia and Hekapoo.png S4E2 Picture of Queen Festivia.png en:Escape from the Pie Folk/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона